


lazy little morning

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, i was getting sick of the angst so lets have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on princess you barely relax...just sleep in with me, just this once....thats all I ask....please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy little morning

**Author's Note:**

> heyoitskenzie prompted: 30. All I ask

The little room in the Falcon used occasionally for sleeping, smelt like sex and morning dew. The first thing Han felt was the sensation of a warm naked body resting against his side. He opened his eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light before turning his head.

Leia slept soundly at his side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders almost protectively. Her long brown hair down and loose. Her head rested on his shoulder another hand laid flat on his chest. Her face was peaceful and serene compared to the tense gazes full of emotions he seen throughout the day.

A small smile grazed upon his lips. It was very rare Han woke to her cuddling into his side like this. Usually he would wake up in the morning and Leia would be gone. The rebellion never slept she often said. He wasn’t going to stop her because it meant so much to her, as much as it annoyed him. But it was nice to have a morning where he was being held, being enveloped with warmth and love.

He slowly leaned over trying not to wake her. But the moment his lips touched her forehead she groaned and opened her eyes. 

“Well good morning to you,” Leia said pressing a small kiss on his neck causing Han to hum lowly, “What time is it”

“Just hit 0800 hours,” Han said looking at the small clock at the top of the doorway.

“Damnit,” Leia said, “I’m late.” 

Leia started to move. Han could feel the cool air hit his skin. He sighed. He just wanted a few more moments with her before she got up and went back to her rather daring and tedius job. He would have let her, but impulse came over him. she didn’t even go as far as sitting up when Han’s hand gently grabbed her arm.

“Han please there could an attack and I am here in bed with you,” Leia said furrowing her brow. 

“The key word is could,” Han said giving her a cheeky smile, “its been calm for the past three days. The rebellion isn’t going to be crushed because you decide to sleep in one morning.” Leia’s face shifted to annoyance now. “Come on princess you barely relax...just sleep in with me, just this once....thats all I ask....please.”

Leia sighed before shaking her head.

“Because you for once asked so nicely you scoundrel,” She said with a smile.

Han hummed in satisfaction as Leia settled back into the position she was just moments ago. This time her hand rested his neck tracing lazy circles on the skin. The pilot’s palm rested on the curve on her hip before moving up and down in a vertical motion.

Han didn’t know how much time had passed. But time seem slow, nothing but lazy kisses and random small touches. He couldn’t think of a more perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
